


To a Better Place

by orphan_account



Category: The Spectacular Now (2013)
Genre: Bittersweet, but clears things up better!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A resolution, from the movie.
Relationships: Aimee Finecky & Sutter Keely
Kudos: 4





	To a Better Place

“Fuck you,” Aimee grounded out. Sutter was almost proud of her, in a way; he had stuck to her, somehow, even through all the shit he gave her. She pushed past him to the bus stop, tension bleeding from her frame in a way he hadn’t seen before.

“I fucked up,” he blurted out. “I-”

Sutter was never one to get stuck with his words. He could be charming and he knew it, but Aimee was different. She got under his skin; he’d changed more quickly than ever before with her than before than with Cassidy. “You have every right to hate me,” he said. She kept walking. “But I’m sorry.”

His voice was quiet amongst the bustle of noise around them, and yet it cut through everything, the cars, the aimless small talk. Aimee looked back, face almost neutral except for her eyes. Expressing raw anger was a new thing for her still; she stepped towards him, eyes looking into his for something.

“I loved you,” She said. Her voice broke in the middle, right when she said loved, as if questioning it. “Why didn’t you come? We could’ve….” She blinked, and he could see the faint start of tears. “You should’ve seen me, I asked the bus driver to wait, but eventually we had to go. We all had to go.” She broke their gaze, shaking her head distantly. Sutter didn’t know the answer to her question, himself. His mind went to the flask inside of his car— a void, yearning and hungry.

“I don’t know,” He answered honestly. He came here for a resolution, or something, but he had no clue how to get it, or if he even would. “I just wanted to see you.” That was a certainty, one easy to say. He wanted to see her, even if it was the last time he would. 

Her eyes returned to his, her anger gone and replaced with sadness. “Listen,” she said. He was; her hand brushed up to his face, and it reminded him of the times before, and her hand dropped. “I don’t know what’s going on with you either, but… You need to talk to someone, okay?” She saw Sutter’s mouth open, and she shook her head immediately.

“It can’t be me. It just can’t. All of this between us- “ She gestured between them quickly, a frail gesture. “It’s too much. And you were great, and you were…” She sniffled. “You could be better, and you aren’t bad, you aren’t poison like you said you were, okay?” Sutter looked down, exhaustion draw upon him like a yoke. He didn’t know what Aimee saw in him, sometimes, even before, thinking him better than he really was. The car, the near crashing. She had said the same thing, and believed it even now. His heart thumped against his chest, as if it wanted to be good.

Aimee gently pushed his chin up, and they took a final look at each other. It was a final one, and they both knew it. “Talk to someone,” she said, as if trying to make a promise. He kept staring at her, moments that felt like hours. He couldn't contemplate talking to someone before, but he'd said everything to Aimee, before he had fucked it all up. He nodded, throat tight.

She nodded, her other hand tightening on her books, other hand falling as she turned away.

“Goodbye, Sutter,” she murmured as she went past. He mumbled out a goodbye back, but he couldn’t tell if it didn’t come out garbled— she knew, anyway.

Now, then.

_Talk to someone._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any errors but I needed more of a resolution from the movie, and I figured I might as well put my garbage up. I expected to relate more to Aimee as we're both very quiet, etc-- but still waters run deep, and Sutter resonated to me about my mental illness bullshit. I loved the movie but it was especially painful to watch Sutter struggle through alcoholism and self loathing and that I could see pretty early because my teenage years weren't the happiest as well, and I could see a lot of mirrors between me and him, even if our issues weren't exact. 
> 
> I to push him to get therapy because there are just so, so many cognitive distortions he's working with and god, I just want him to be happy. I'm seven years too late with this movie but. I just had feelings right after this movie and I needed to write something for a bit more closure and pretend it's canon.
> 
> Nonetheless, hope you liked the fic :)


End file.
